


Lap Chair

by JitzLemonade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JitzLemonade/pseuds/JitzLemonade
Summary: The typicalD: My legs are soreC: There's a chairD: *kicks chair down*D: I have no place to sit down.C: Come here.





	Lap Chair

**Author's Note:**

> May be OOC.

Castiel stared at the still pacing Dean in front of him, clearly this action indicates Dean wanted something but he had no idea about it, much less how to fufill it.

"Dean, what's wrong?" Instead of speculating and making up theories, he asked Dean instead. "My legs are sore." Castiel tilted his head, puzzled "Dean, there's a chair here." Castiel motioned towards the chair near to where he was sitting.

Dean clicked his tongue and with one kick, the armchair fell down. "Oh, the chair fell down, now I have no place to sit." Such an obvious hint but Castiel is..... Castiel.

"Dean, do you not like the chair?" Dean looked shaken up, he's probably is though, how did he end up with such a dense boyfriend? But he himself knew it was this and a bunch of other things that attarct him towards Castiel. "Dean, is something wrong?" The angel's blue eyes looked worringly at him.

"No, nothing, Cas." Dean shook his head giving up and walked near the chair to pick it up when Sam popped out of nowhere. "Dean wants to sit on your lap!" Dean hissed at Sam "Shut up."

Sam held both his hands up and shrugged "I'll excuse myself then." After Sam graced them with his presence, Castiel spoke up again "Dean, I-" Before he could finish Dean interrupted him.

"Don't listen to him Cas, I know you're uncomfortable with it." Dean prepared to leave the room when Castiel said "Dean, that's not what I meant to say." Dean cocked an eyebrow "Then what?"

Castiel spread his arms slightly " Do you want to sit here Dean?" Dean's eyes brighten up but then dimmed down again "It's alright Cas, you don't have to force yourself."

Castiel shook his head "I'm not forcing myself, come here Dean." Dean obediently walked towards Castiel and curled up in his lap, sighing contently, "Now this is what I wanted." Cas hummed a reply as he embraced Dean.


End file.
